vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen (The Witch's House)
Summary Ellen 'is the main antagonist, and technically, playable character of The Witch's House. She used to be a sickly, poor girl living with abusive parents. After murdering them, she was transformed into a Witch by the black cat. Despite this, however, her disease still couldn't be fully cured. So to stop her own pain, she "befriended" Viola, and took over her body. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B physically, at least 8-C, possibly 7-C with magic Name: Ellen, The Witch Origin: The Witch's House Gender: Female Age: Physically 7, chronologically centuries old Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 2. 3 over a longer period of time. 5 (Revived by the black cat if she dies) & limited 6), Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, BFR, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid to High-Mid. It has been stated that a Witch's body should always go back to normal no matter how wounded it is.), Body Swapping, Can see invisible beings, Transmutation, possibly Weather Manipulation, Can erase Non-Corporeal beings (Her magic would have erased the demon) Attack Potency: Wall level (Despite at the time being terminally sick, near death and not having legs anymore, she was still able to easily overpower Viola. She also previously managed to kill a grown person directly.) physically, at least Building level (Controls and keeps in existence the whole mansion. Even while dying and with no experience using her powers, Viola had rearranged the whole house and sealed the forest in seconds.), possibly Town level (Implied to control the forest around the House too, as mentioned by the black cat, the forest is to the house as limbs are to the brain.) with magic Speed: At least Athletic Human (Despite being near death and having to crawl, she was able to catch up with Viola). Supersonic attack speed (Can use and create guns) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (A bullet to the chest didn't faze her much). Stamina: Superhuman (Despite bleeding out and being reduced to a crawl, she could effectively outrun Viola and even kill her) Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: If she steps outside her house, her sickness will come back fully. Despair may disrupt her regeneration and eventually causes her to die. She often takes her time to scare her victims before killing them, and very rarely takes any of them seriously due to her immortality. Feats: * Took a bullet hit * Regenerated from having her head blown off * Can manipulate the whole House, and the forest surrounding it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Resurrection: '''If she were to die, the Black Cat would bring her back to life shortly afterward. * '''Magic Viewing: '''She can project her view anywhere she wants in the forest. * '''Body Switching: '''She can insert her soul into another body. Although this spell only works if the two beings have genuine consent. '''Note: This profile deals mainly with the original Ellen, but still uses feats from after Viola entered her body, as it is heavily hinted that her strength didn't change since then. In fact, it is likely that Viola had much less experience with magic than Ellen does. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:The Witch's House Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:RPG Maker Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7